Fourth Mexican Empire
Rise of the Fourth Mexican Empire ''' In 1970 a man named Jesus Martinez won the Mexican presidency in a landslide. As soon as he took office he got rid of the Mexican constitution, the rights of the citizens and purged the government to make sure no one opposed his rule. Just 4 months into his presidency he created the Fourth Mexican Empire. He wanted to regain the territory Mexico lost over 120 years ago. So in 1972 after building his army he declared war on the United States, starting World War 3. '''The Third World War/the Third Mexican-American war Jesus was backed by the Soviet Union, Communist Cuba, Communist China, Vietnam and the newly formed Second Ottoman Empire, while the U.S was backed by NATO. Mexico sent between 550,000 and 996,000 troops to the Mexico-United States border within 6 years. The Third Mexican Empire had regained all the former territory of Mexico in 1821. In 1977, the United States and Canada surrendered, crushing the hopes of NATO. The Soviet Union had taken the east coast of the U.S and China had the midwest. NATO was Disbanded in 1981 and over 5,000,000 Deaths were the cost of this war. Mexico had over 40,000 Nukes in its storage, but in 1989 Jesus had been diagnosed with stage three Lung Cancer and in 1993 it was stage four. On June 26th 2000 Jesus died. The reason he lived longer with it was due the fact that he put over 50 billion dollars into science and medicine making him live over 11 years. Trouble In Paradise ''' After Jesus Martinez died in 2000, his son Madaljno Martinez took over the leader. He was smart and caring, and he started granting more Quality of Life Changes To Mexico by investing tens of billions of dollars into cities and roads. By 2005 the Fourth Mexican Empire had a space mining organization and in 2011 he created the first Antimatter Weapon Prototype. But in 2015, riots started happening all over the empire. Emperor Madaljno was troubled and confused so he turned to what he called the High Court. They said to balance out the amount of rights he gave them. But by then the damage was already done. '''The Fall Of the Three Superpowers In 2018, a tsunami hit the coast of China wiping out Hong Kong, Beijing and Shanghai, wiping out the Communist Regime Of China. The government was overthrown so the Soviet Union and the Fourth Mexican Empire split the U.S.A and Canada. In 2022 Soviet Union Leader Ivan Makochov was brutally Executed. Emperor Madaljino Was Starting to get old. He had turned 61 he wanted his son to be in charge but his son was only 25. Madaljno wanted to wait at least another 10 years but he knew something was brewing and he was correct. The Revolution, the Return of Old America And a New Superpower On July 18th 2026 The New Republic of Texas sent a declaration of war to the Fourth Mexican Empire. The Republic Of Texas Territory was the size of the biggest area Texas ever claimed in 1821 over 205 years ago. The republic had an army of 2,500,000. They had been preparing since 1996, and were a worthy match for the 15+ million solders of the Fourth Mexican Empire. Within three years the empire was severely weakened and Madaljno died in 2030, Replaced by his son Madaljno III. By 2032 the empire was on its last legs. On January 22nd five major generals were killed. On November 17th the high court were executed by republic troops and on Feburary 22nd 2033 Madaljno III was executed causing the fall and surrendering of the Fourth Mexican Empire. To show their final defeat, they shot off the antimatter beam into space causing it to explode and kill the remaining troops of both armies in the capital of Madaljno City. The Republic Of Texas helped to restore the United States in Canada but refused to rejoin the states and instead stayed on its own.it joined the newly formed Second League of Nations. The scars and the achievements of the Fourth Mexican Empire will never be forgotten and are a staple in history for the minds of many. Category:Mexico Category:North America